Jet Pack Guy
Jet Pack Guy is a Secret Agent and EPF Agent. His real name is still unknown, as Jet Pack Guy is probably not his real name, and probably his code name, similar to Rookie. He always wears a "Super Spy Gear", always carries a Jet Pack, hence the name. History Jet Pack Guy debuted in Secret Mission 2: G's Secret Mission. The sound of his jet pack's fuel wakes you up on the second day in the Wilderness. Gary had sent him to track you down and bring you back to the HQ. Originally, he was just supposed to be a random agent that came to rescue you by jet pack, but soon became a permanent agent. He returned in Mission 10 as a member of the Waddle Squad, a group of Secret Agents that tried to capture Herbert. His Jet Pack crashed at the Beach, however, with a mixture of Cream Soda and hot sauce, he was able to refuel it. Later he was fooled by Klutzy into thinking Herbert was at the Dock due to the crab's fake Polar Bear sign. Then he helped trap the real Herbert P. Bear in the Night Club. He made a brief appearance in Mission 11 inspecting the dissapearence of several items in the Gift Shop. If you look at the bottom of the Table of Contents in The F.I.S.H. (Factual Informative Spy Handbook), you will see Jet Pack Guy without his Jetpack. In mission 10 before you set the trap for Herbert you can click on Jet Pack Guy and you will get his jet pack. Elite Penguin Force Jet Pack Guy first appears in the DS game similarly the way he did when he debuted; he came to rescue you and Rookie in the Wilderness. When seeing the agent land he yelled "IT'S JET PACK GUY!" making this his permanent nickname. This marked his second appearance in the history of Club Penguin. He then helps and guides you through the game, often along with Rookie. During mission 8 you had to follow him on a jet pack so you could get to the Tallest Mountain to continue your Puffle training. During Mission 10, you must help him gather up the blueprints of the Test Bots by playing Ice Fishing, and during Mission 12, he lands on the Wilderness after running out of fuel on his jetpack while chasing the Jetpack Test-bot, and you must get extra jetpack fuel and continue the chase for him. Acquaintances *Jet Pack Guy is a friend of Rookie, Gary, Dot, Agent PH and the Director of the P.S.A. *He, along the rest of the P.S.A., is an enemy of Herbert and Klutzy. Trivia *Jet Pack Guy wasn't considered an important character until Club Penguin:Elite Penguin Force came out. *He could possibly be the agent on the Agent paycheck. *Many penguins try and be him, which is now possible since the Festival of Flight 2009. It is still impossible to try to be him, due to that he wears two neck items which cannot be done without Hacking using WPE Pro, however using WPE Pro is illegal. *Hence his name, Jet Pack Guy, and evidence from Mission 10, Jet Pack Guy seems to be an expert on Jet Packs. *In Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force he's known as the Jet Pack Guy like Rookie. *Jet Pack Guy never takes off his glasses. *He is a serious agent, the opposite of Rookie. *In Mission 10, you can take off Jet Pack Guy's jetpack to trap Herbert. *In Mission 11 you can ask him about his sunglasses and he says they are his lucky pair. *Rookie says that he never takes his jet pack off. He saw him swimming laps with it on, and tried to break dance with it on. See also *Jet Pack Adventure *Secret Missions *Jet Pack Category:Elite Agents Category:PSA Category:DS Category:Penguins Category:Famous Penguins Category:People Category:Club Penguin Category:Characters Category:Spy